


Air Superiority

by UltraMagnusTFP



Series: Aerodynamics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Acrophobia, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Distrust, Dubious Science, Flashbacks, Gen, Interrogation, Jazz's job is a pain, Justice doesn't work this way, Knockout wants to be useful, Multi, No one trusts ex cons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Processor scan, Prowl kills anyone who touches Blue, Seekers, Silverbolt is protective, Slow Romance, Smokescreen is protective too, frustrated tactician, morality issues, praxians are homesick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraMagnusTFP/pseuds/UltraMagnusTFP
Summary: 1984, Oregon. When a newly arrived, reforming medic has an idea to give the Autobots a new asset, he is immediately considered crazy. Or worse, a mech who would never adapt to the Autobot morality.But the stakes are too high, and Knockout is not intending to back down. He just needs to get the cooperation of his Guinea pigs.Prowl is a mech of logic and few words. One of the three Praxians still functioning and not gone mad after the destruction of their home. The fearsome Second in Command, the master tactician. His greatest pet peeves that ruined his carefully crafted plans? Special ops and Aerialbots. He tells himself he would do anything, anything just to have at least one problem solved.But does he really mean it?
Relationships: Jazz & Optimus Prime & Prowl, Knockout/Breakdown (past), Knockout/Jazz, Perceptor & Wheeljack (Transformers), Prowl & Bluestreak & Smokescreen, Prowl/Jazz (one sided)
Series: Aerodynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> Two of my absolute favorites starring here! Prowl and Knockout. It's going to be crazy stuff.  
> A note before reading:  
> Knockout has deserted soon after after the Aerialbots were sparked. It has not been that long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc one: Flying problems
> 
> Chapter 1 of 3  
> ,  
> The Autobots have to deal with some flying troublemakers. Not everyone uses the same method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> Sick of it - Skillet

_::Air Raid! ::_

An exasperated voice was clearly heard over the comms. And to exasperate Prowl, the risky seeker must have done something really bad. Namely, flying straight to Starscream instead of sticking with his gestalt brothers on their role to bomb the back of the Decepticons where reinforcements were. The tactician in his secure place tucked in a cave put at several feet from the ground in a cliff kept himself from cursing out just because Bluestreak and Moonracer were with him, rifles primed and ready to shoot any con foolish and lucky enough to find the head tactician and want to take him out.

The white and black praxian felt the visual feed coming from the close Bumblebee confirm his worst worries. As the foolish youngling went after the Decepticon SiC, trying to shoot down his nimble alt mode, Thundercracker and Skywarp were coming from behind him. 

_::Air Raid, behind you! Ironhide cover him, at nine o'clock! ::_ Prowl ordered, but the red weapons specialist wasn't quick enough to charge his weapon. And the SiC could only watch the Aerialbot spiral before crashing hard on the hard rock below. 

A few hours later

Knockout sighed softly as he watched a winged form being brought in by distressed Aerialbots. This was a too familiar sight.

"Who is this time? ' he snorted looking at First Aid, who only shrugged. He only knew it wasn't Fireflight, even from that far away, because he could hear his worried whining. As he approached them and the CMO who had come in with them, he sighed seeing Air Raid, passed out, his back scorched by at least two shots. But that wasn't the worst part. His wings were all dented, crushed plating sticking out like fangs of some savage creature. His chassis too was deeply caved in and bleeding profusely from what looked like several ruptured lines. Ratchet's cursing showed clearly it was as serious as he feared. Obeying to the CMO's snapped orders, Knockout set to work. 

_-This is far too common. -_ he thought irritable. Last time it had been Fireflight, the one before Silverbolt. One of the few things he missed from the Decepticons, other than the freedom of experimenting literally everything, was not having to patch up crashed seekers, unless Megatron decided to beat up Starscream. Those bots were truly idiots, if they got hurt more than Starscream pissed off Megatron. 

\---

While the med bay was in frantic action, one white and black mech watched from the hall, frowning deeply to himself. His gaze focused on the cluster of Aerialbots fussing on their hurt comrade. Even Ratchet's wrenches has not been enough to clear the area. Prowl sighed, deciding to step in himself, his doorwings raising to form a sharp V as he went from his already natural intimidating stance to one that he knew made shudder even cons. His optics narrowed as his shoulders straightened in a pure martial stance. He stepped inside the room, watching the other bots looking at their injured friends making room for him. He ignored the fearful glances many gave him, focusing on his objective. 

"Your presence here does not help your injured brother." he said sternly, his tone as hard as steel. "clear the med bay now, if you don't want to be in a cell when he wakes up. '

The seekers turned to look at him with huge optics and Slingshot opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, when Silverbolt covered his mouth to quiet him. 

" Let's go.' he said quietly and basically pushed Slingshot to the door. The others luckily were too scared of Prowl to protest. As the seekers left the SiC commed the Air Commander. 

_::When you are sure they are in their hangar, you come to my office. ::_

The agreement came in an almost timid whisper, just as he expected, and he walked through the halls with a look that was probably screaming 'do not talk to me', as he noticed even Optimus pass by, try to tell him something but then just walk away. Prowl didn't honestly care. He just wanted to arrive to his reign without being disturbed. 

Ah, his office. Quiet, in perfect order and spotless, even more since Jazz commented that it made entering to talk to him even more unsettling. This was Prowl's reign, he felt in complete and utter control. Even more than his small tactical wing where he watched over Smokescreen and Trailbreaker to make sure they did not mess up. Here no one could possibly make mistakes he had to fix. Here he was the one who administered justice, worked, thought. He really didn't understand why his fellow officers, especially Optimus and Jazz, and Ratchet tried to drag him out at any occasion. 

A soft, timid knock interrupted his really peaceful train of thought, reminding the Praxian of the more urgent matter at hand. 

'Come in.' the SiC said calmly and the Air Commander entered the room quietly. Prowl could see clearly the tense wariness in his frame. Silverbolt might be a commander but he was young, inexperienced and could easily be Prowl's sparkling for their age difference. In a normal situation Prowl would have reassured the mech, even just dipping his doorwings in acknowledgement and formal greeting, but this time he remained completely still, his optics firmly locked in the young mech's ones. 

"Take a sit, commander. ' he said in a firm, emotionless order. As Silverbolt hurried to comply, he never stopped staring. Even as the seeker looked away in submission and fear.

' Look at your superior officer, Silverbolt." Prowl ordered firmly, making him raise his helm again, though he was trying not to quiver. A sight Prowl had only when he had witnessed the mech's common phobia reaction. If he wasn't so furious he would have felt even a bit guilty. 

After a moment of silence to pierce at him with the full force of the disappointed stern look he knew he was giving, the Praxian finally spoke.

'Since you came online there has not been one mission, one, that has not ended with one of your bots disobeying orders, being reckless, attacking enemies alone. And 90% of these actions resulted in one getting hurt, be it the one who caused it, you or any other soldier I had to send rescuing them from their own foolishness. " the tactician said in a matter of fact tone, not caring about how his subordinate was shrinking. " this has to end, Silverbolt. I will not allow your bots to be a hassle for the whole army instead of the asset they should be. You are our only air force, and need to be able to outmaneuver the Decepticon trines. Your inexperience is already a setback, though I don't surely blame you for that, and it can't be worsened by your brothers being out of control. '

Silverbolt had been in silent astonishment for all the lecture. Prowl could easily read from his wings' terrified movements how he just wanted to flee. So he was surprised when the mech decided to speak to, he had calculated a very low possibility of that happening. 

'But sir... My siblings mean well.' he said and Prowl detected in his field a protective burst. Even his wings flared up from their low shaky stance. But the Praxian honestly didn't care. He was done with this illogical foolishness. 

"Of course, or they would be traitors instead of insubordinates." he replied sharply "do not try to perorate your mechs' cause, you have nothing to defend their actions with. See that you fix this, or I will. Dismissed."

The seeker this time didn't even try to keep his wings up and let them flatten wincing back. The Second in Command watched him leave, without saying anything else. He then just sighed turning back to his work. His blue optics dimming as he tried to shake off that annoyance from his spark.

Another plan not gone smoothly because of those winged menaces. Prowl was done with it.

\---

The rumors about a very distraught Silverbolt coming out of the office belonging to the greatest jerk on that ship spread like wildfire. Even coming in the med bay. Knockout sighed as he wished they had not.

'Stop Air Raid, you are going to injure yourself further!' he snapped trying to hold down the mech. 

"No! I'm gonna slag that aft!" the bigger, white and red seeker growled. 'how does he dare to say we are reckless from his comfortable position behind the lines? "

Knockout sighed grumbled and muttered out a "Frag you", taking out his saw. Having half a idea to cut his wing just enough to send him in stasis for pain. 

He was just about to activate it when a sudden, painful object struck him on the back of his helm. Groaning, the red mech grabbed his helm as he felt about to collapse, his saw transforming back into a normal servo to clutch it as pain thundered in his processor. 

"What were you thinking to do uh? ' a angry snap from a very well known voice made him snap out of his painful haze. Knockout looked up to face the CMO who must had him turn without him even realizing. ' we do not hurt them to make them do what we want... Or at least not with a saw! '

The red mech would have snarked back, but the pain was blistering. He didn't even listen to Ratchet's long, boring lecture and just walked away when the CMO finally relented with a huffed:"Go rest, you've done enough damage for today. Shoo. '

Knockout grumbled softly to himself, while walking to his quarters. His helm had stopped hurting so bad when he had finally managed to get his servos on one of his pain chips he held in his subspace. It really kicked in fully when the former con entered in his bare quarters and plopped on his berth. After a while of just laying motionless on his berth, the medic reopened his light blue optics and gazed around dissatisfied. He would have loved keeping stuff like posters of racers, cars, music or things like that but he had not been trusted even to pick his own furniture. One Pit of a probation. He had been tempted to go back to the cons more than once, but knowing Megatron basically sent his partner to die still made his spark boil with rage. So he just sucked it up.

The red medic shook his helm then, he had to shake away those bad thoughts. So instead he got his only remaining prized possession. A data pad with plans of Shockwave deemed impossible or delirious. Well, yes mostly they were, but Knockout loved to read through them. So he laid as comfortable as he could on the hard berth, lazily skimming through them. His optics narrowed then, as he stopped on one. His attention caught by two words: praxians and flight.

A grin appeared on his face as his scientist side went in overdrive.

Oh this was going to be juicy.


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc one: Flying problems 
> 
> Chapter 2 of 3
> 
> Not just because you want to do something, you will surely succeed. But that does not mean you should not try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert to sensitive readers. Description of mental invasion. 
> 
> Song for the chapter:  
> Whatever it takes, Imagine Dragons

When the next day Knockout crossed the halls of the base, he looked oddly happy, even still sporting the dent on his helm. He noticed how others looked at him oddly, especially Jazz.  
"Hey mech! ' he exclaimed, way too loud as he fell into step with him. Knockout grimaced wincing away slightly before frowning. He did not like Jazz. Nope, and he never would. The mech could be friendly all he wanted, but it wouldn't change. He still remembered that mental invasion that followed his arrival in the Autobot cause. All too well. He tensed as that day started assaulting him again like an asteroid on a crash course. Though he was unwilling to dampen his own good mood he couldn't stop the memories. He never could.

 _A presence that shouldn't be there. A presence that invaded his most private place, even worse than if_ _they opened his own spark._  
 _'Shockwave' his own coding seemed to scream, though it wasn't the cold, cruel scientist which was rummaging in his memories_ _. The touch was somewhat_ _elusive, once here, once there. Nothing like the cold logic of the Decepticon. It was disconcerting. But even with the cold terror risking to paralyze him, Knockout tried to keep him from going too deep. Where Jazz got closer to his reasons for his defection he put_ _forward images of cars, of human movies he enjoyed. Amusement tricked after the first attempts, but then it morphed_ _in annoyance and anger as it went on for too long. Knockout could feel the mech lunge at his memories..._

"Jazz stop aggravating Knockout."  
A voice broke the mech out of the memory, and he blinked before looking at the white and black Praxian who had apparently come to their side. Knockout had no idea of what Prowl meant with his affirmation, what Jazz had been saying was drowned by the memories. But he didn't stop to ask, and was so grateful for once to the stuck up officer when he could speed up without being called back by a certain Spec ops. Going straight to Wheeljack's lab and trying to get back the same excitement he had been feeling before Jazz butted in.

\---

As the red figure left, Jazz turned to face Prowl in pure dismay.  
"Mech! What was that?" he asked crossing his arms and pouting 'Ah just wanna be nice. Ah saw him happy an' wanted ta know why. Have some fun, get a cube. '  
He hated the look Prowl gave him, like a sire scolding a sparkling. He was on the receiving end of those really often, like most of the crew.  
"And what did he say?" was the response he got, those blue optics staring at him cold like steel. Jazz fought back a shudder. Prowl was a scary fragger even to his few friends. Few, three. Him, Optimus and his adopted creation Bluestreak. Even his other creation tried not to have him around too much. Not that he could blame him. Jazz didn't even know why he himself still hung out with him.  
"He had not replied yet. So? ' he responded, his armor fluttering up in a defensive way.

" So, maybe, I'll make an hypothesis... "

" Ya never make hypotheses Prowl.' Jazz immediately interjected, getting a menacing glare and a flare of doorwings that he knew all too well. The 'don't interrupt!" movement.

 _"Like I was saying,_ I would take in consideration that maybe, maybe he still remembers what you did to him?' Prowl finished with frown. Jazz huffed softly frowning.  
'if all mecha Ah scanned wouldn't talk to me, I'd be more lonely than ya.' he responded." it's ma duty. Bots know that.'  
Prowl rose an optic ridge but in his voice Jazz didn't detect any sign he was offended.  
' Though my logical self agrees with you, with my endless frustration most bots don't share my mindset. And Knockout is new there. If he feels threatened there is a 20% chance more that he will go rejoin the Decepticons. I do not look forward to lose one of our few medics. ' he replied and Jazz felt himself freeze under his icy gaze though he was too proud to let it show. "So, if you please, allow him space and leave him alone.'  
Jazz opened his mouth to protest but Prowl was already walking away.  
Leaving him alone in the hall.

\---

" Hey Knock!'  
Wheeljack's cheerful voice was his greeting when the red mech stepped in the laboratory. Knockout smiled at the scientist.  
" Can I use a console mech?' he asked as he approached a free one, ready to download the schematics he had taken from Shockwave. The scientist gave him a thumbs up before returning to his latest blaster. Knockout just hoped it wasn't like the last one. He didn't look forward to explain to Ratchet why he had been transformed in a living magnet.

Shaking away the thoughts on Wheeljack's insane weapons, he focused on the schematics. The frames of a seeker and a praxian were compared, labels pointing out differences and similarities. Knockout felt himself frown. The modification would have to be heavy, both to circuitry, to whole systems having to be built from scratch or removed. Even if he managed to plan this out, who would let him change their frame so deeply?  
Prowl was out of the question. The Second in Command would never let himself be put in so much risk, not with how important he was to the cause. And if he convinced Bluestreak, highly unlikely, the tactician would know before he could say "scrap". And would personally reformat him in a toaster without even Ratchet having to do it.

Then there was Smokescreen. His greatest hope. The mech was a gambler, risk was his job. But he was a former con. It there was any chance Smokescreen would accept the risk presented by Wheeljack, or Perceptor, he would immediately refuse anything presented by him. Knockout felt his servos clench, the excitement he had felt since he had read the project disappearing, leaving only the bitterness he was used to live with.  
He was about to close everything and go back to the med bay, when he glanced a last time at the cheerful inventor who was working on absolutely safe looking sparking cables without any protection. An idea struck, and his frown morphed in a slight, hopeful smirk.

"Hey Wheeljack, who is the best scientist? You or Shockwave?"

"Of course me!"

Hearing the almost indignant note in the voice of the half crazy mech Knockout's smirk widened.  
"Wanna demonstrate it? '

\---

Silence hung over the table, unhappy fields brushing against Prowl's bulky frame. His doorwings flaring ever so slightly at the feeling, as he controlled most of it. It annoyed him to no end how he could hear Smokescreen's doorwings moving like Unicron itself had taken over them. He had taught his second better than that.  
The SiC decided to postpone the lecture on proper wings control to focus his attention solely on the white and red seeker sitting directly in front of him. Silverbolt was stiff and if Prowl's doorwings caught his field correctly, scared, but stared at them ignoring how every officer was glaring at him.

"It wasn't my fault, or my mechs', if Air Raid got shot! ' Silverbolt growled softly and his wings flared. Anger trying to cover the guilt, forcing the trembling wings to move aggressively. Classic. Prowl had seen too many times in the short period the Aerialbots had joined them not to know how to read even the l seeker wing language, even with the differences between seekers and praxians. If he wasn't so professional he would have rolled his blue optics.

'Aren't you the commander of the Aerialbots, Silverbolt?' Optimus' voice sounded from his side, the tone sharp and stern 'it was your responsibility, and most certainly was Air Raid's. "  
Prowl didn't need to look at Optimus to know he was furious, the field, the voice and Silverbolt's expression were way enough. He was certain the young seeker would back down, so when he spoke again he had to stop his surprise from showing.

" It's Prowl's fault! He should have warned Air Raid of Thundercracker and Skywarp! He was late to notice! ' the mech snapped. Prowl felt his frown deepen. This accusation was outrageous in general to him, but said by a commander who had no control over his mechs? Who let his brother get hurt because of his inability to control him? He opened his mouth to reply, and was certain his voice would come out as a icy blade, but another preceded him.

"Are you glitched?" Smokescreen snapped much with his embarrassment. Prowl immediately moved his wings, giving him a sharp and strong order to go silent. And he knew his pupil had seen it, so even more rage filled him when he continued without even pausing.

" So let me get this straight, you winged jerk. You don't control your bots, an idiot gets in a position where he would surely be in danger, knowingly, only for recklessness and without any reason. He gets shot down only because of himself, and Prowl is at fault? " Smokescreen snarled in a evident fit of rage, ignoring how Prowl was repeatedly pinging him to shut up. " you little fragger-"

" Enough! ' Optimus boomed finally putting a end to it. Prowl wished he had stopped him out loud but he didn't like doing so, preferring private comms or wings. So he continued just watching in silence as the Prime regarded first Smokescreen and then Silverbolt with a stern gaze. The red mech looked very angry, enough for both to go silent, enough to even stop the murmur of approval at Smokescreen's words, and Prowl was grateful for that. Though he might be thankful they supported him, Smokescreen did not need to think his outburst was good.

"Silverbolt, you may be young and inexperienced but you can not put the blame on Prowl. He didn't have only your unit to keep track of. And commanders are supposed to keep mechs in line. We had this meeting to discuss what happened and simply give you a warning, but your disrespect toward the Second in Command won't be brushed away. I will tend to the punishment personally. ' Optimus continued as Prowl only half listened, pleased to hear the punishment choice wouldn't be his. Last thing he needed was being accused of being unfair or exaggerated because of hurt ego. The tactician relaxed slightly watching the young mech lower his helm, not daring to protest further.

The meeting went smoothly after that but it was largely unproductive. The problems with the Aerialbots were painfully clear. And Prowl, or anyone else, couldn't demand bots to magically have experience. They had been flying and fighting for so little it couldn't almost be counted in Cybertronian time. So they got nowhere. Controlling them was only on a young commander and no one else could do much from the ground.  
When they finally all stood to leave, the Head Tactician left, not remaining behind to talk to Optimus like he usually did. He was tired, so pinged the leader, knowing he was surprised.

::Sir, I need to go back to work. If there's something I can help you with, I am off shift in two joors. :: he said crisply. He hated long transmissions.

::Alright Prowl. Don't work too hard. You know Ratchet will have your helm. :: was the only response he got and Prowl did not really care about the warning. He could deal with Ratchet. He just continued walking down to tactical with Smokescreen just a step behind. He could feel the younger Praxian's anxiety at his silence, worried he would get in trouble, and Prowl let that go on for a good while until they arrived in front of the entrance to his domain. He turned on his heels with such quickness to have the gray mech wince back, and flared his doorwings, letting dominance and rage flash through his frame language for a long moment.

"You will not put me in a embarrassing position not controlling your behavior in a senior staff meeting. Am I clear? '

" Y-Yes sir.'

"Good. '

With that Prowl turned to leave, but after a moment of hesitation let his doorwings lower for a klick.

_Thank you._


	3. A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc one: Flying problems 
> 
> Chapter 3 of 3
> 
> An unexpected mech decides to help the scientists with their project. Chaos ensues and a journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter:  
> Starlight, Muse

It had been a few weeks since Air Raid had been shot down. Knockout frowned to himself as he watched Ratchet check one last time on the flier's chassis, his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall. Not knowing if he should be amused or irritated at the whining of the seeker wanting to be set free.

'You act like I am cutting your wings off. " Ratchet muttered and Knockout felt himself smile.

" I said it when he first came in: we should have cut them then. He would have certainly been less restless. ' he snorted softly but his amusement vanished at the glare he got from his boss. His frame stiffened instinctively, his armor clamping against his chassis as he glared right back. " it was a joke, Ratchet! I wasn't serious!'

His boss huffed and looked back to his work, making him frown.  
' It was the same one you did Ratchet!" he protested. Usually he preferred letting it go and mutter to himself when he was alone about the unfairness of all this, but he was tired. " I may be an ex con but that does not mean I can't have a sense of humor!'

Ratchet truly didn't even look up, and Knockout could not even make out the words he was muttering.  
' If you are done, there is work to do. ' was the only response he gave, and Knockout tightened his fists, muttering 'Frag you all" as he complied. He was tired of this.

It was a long, boring day of chores. The Decepticons seemed to have gone quiet, luckily for them. Knockout too didn't desire at all to be involved in another emergency with the other medics. Their behavior toward him made him think he had cosmic rust and didn't know about it. So as long as he could work alone on menial tasks he was good.  
"Not that they would let me do much more even if everyone was dying but me. ' he muttered softly to himself as he finally left the med bay to go to the labs. Forbidden to do any interesting medical procedure, he ended up liking more spending time there. At least there he had his little project going. So finally he felt his tense frown morph in a true smile as he entered the room.  
'How's it going mechs?' he asked, approaching the scientists who were working on small models in metal. Perceptor gave him a blank look, frowning to himself, while Wheeljack grinned.

"It's going great! ' he said joyfully " we were making models of the parts we will need and it's perfectly possible. The only problem is the metal. Ya know we can't use normal one for internal mechanisms.'  
Knockout sighed softly at that. Of course he knew. Their internals were done with various types of metals that on Earth were absent. Ratchet managed to do repairs with iron, steel alloys and other stuff like that, but they usually gave problems and had to be changed continuously. That was why the Aerialbots had also needed to go to Cybertron or get small supplies of metals from the Cybertron-stationed Autobots. Their wings didn't work well with Earthen metal mechanisms.

"These things aren't applicable." Perceptor muttered softly with a frown, "to be even sure it can work we need the metals. But if we don't tell the commanders about it, we can't get the metals to try. It's a endless loop. '  
Knockout grunted softly. Frowning to himself.  
" We need to find a way to get it without the Commanders knowing then.' he murmured softly.  
That earned a laugh from both, and almost from himself too.  
This was going to be a hard challenge.

\---

A black and white mech huffed softly in amusement, as he was just above the lab, in a crawling position that was all but comfortable but the only one that allowed him to fit in the vents. He shook his helm slightly. He knew Knockout had been up to something, but this surprised him nevertheless. He had been able to hack in the lab console as they had gone out all for a moment before getting back up like a lightning. He smirked to himself touching his visor. Wasn't the head of Special Ops for nothing. And what he had found was... Intriguing. Praxians turned into seekers? He had to give Knockout it: this was probably one of the most absurd ideas he ever heard.  
Jazz liked it. And knew just how to help get what they needed.

Jazz crawled out of the vents, jumping down the little distance that separated them from the ground before putting the grate back in place. Bots passing by didn't even glance at him, he knew they were not surprised. Humming softly he started walking toward Prowl's office, letting himself grin. He didn't even knock the door, punching a override.  
"Hiya Prowler! ' he laughed as the door slid open. His optics widened slightly as three helms rose to stare at him. A young gray praxian clinging to Prowl's chassis and a red blue one sitting close to the mech's side. A arm slung around the youngest mech's shoulders.  
" Didn't mean ta disturb mechs.' Jazz said realizing Bluestreak was trembling violently, coolant falling from his optics. "can Ah help?'  
Prowl's glare was piercing right through him, but Jazz just grinned sheepishly. He had not meant to interrupt but wanted to help. Though he should had expected it.

" I was telling Bluestreak I am going to Cybertron to meet with Ultra Magnus.' the commander said frowning as the youngling clung to him more. Looking like he ever regretted agreeing.

" Cybertron is dangerous! I know Prowl is a strong mech and that he knows how to deal with everything but Shockwave is on Cybertron! I can't lose him too though I am an adult! He is my family! My sire! I-" the mech whined and his voice got caught up in his vocalizer, hiding his helm against his sire, whining softly.

Jazz's optics softened as he caught on. And jumping on the chance to hit two birds with one stone, like humans said, he spoke up gently:' Hey Blue... Would ya feel safer if Ah went with Prowler? Ya know no one takes meh by surprise or ambushes meh.'  
The youngling turned to look at him and a small smile appeared on his face, replacing the anguished expression, or at least relieving it slightly.  
"Y-you would do it?' he asked, his doorwings fluttering slightly. Jazz didn't look at Prowl who probably was glaring at him, and lowered to Blue's level, touching his chevron with a digit.  
' Of course Lil Blue. Ah've got his back. '

\---

" You had no right!' Prowl snapped angrily, standing in front of Jazz, holding his wings high in anger and dominance, his servos on his hips." you are needed here, I and Optimus decided to send only one high officer for a reason!'  
He glanced at said red and blue mech who was sitting at his desk watching. He expected Optimus to back him up. But the leader was silent.

" Hey your younglin' is scared. ' Jazz responded and Prowl felt anger rise more as he felt judged as sire. Like he didn't know Blue was afraid. " Ah offered a perfect way to fix it. Decepticons are licking wounds, and it won't be that long. Ya and Mags are like two turbohounds. Can't stay in the same territory for much before you start bitin'."

Prowl didn't know he could be more furious than he already was. But that comment on him and Ultra Magnus being so stupid and competitive not to be able to work together really was the last straw.  
'How do you dare." he started snarling, clenching his servos." How do you dare saying-"

" Prowl.' a voice called out but it sounded distant as his audials were ringing in fury as he ranted, not even knowing himself what he was saying, his logic and tactical computer shut off. His spark was flaring in his chassis, indignation and anger all what he could feel.

Something grasped on his shoulders, shaking him slightly, and snapping him out of his furious haze. Suddenly everything was over. Cold, calm logic descended on him again and the vision crystallized. He had closed the distance between him and Jazz, his right servo holding his neck cables. Big blue servos had grabbed his shoulders, the presence of Optimus behind him.  
" Prowl, let him go. ' the order rang in his audials, calm and firm. Prowl obeyed, backing down, feeling his optics flicker. He had to put all his will not to have his wings slump. He had no idea of what he said or did. But wouldn't ask even if his life depended on it. Forsaken batte computer.

' I understand you didn't appreciate Jazz's action and took offense of his words. " Optimus spoke, making Prowl look down. The tactician was ashamed of himself. " but he is right. I am not saying you don't know what is better for Bluestreak but you do have a tendency to underestimate your importance for him. If he feels safer with Jazz coming with you, then it's happening. The risk isn't too high. '  
Prowl wished he could protest but he really couldn't. He had gone too far already. He just nodded, giving up.  
"Good," the Prime continued, sitting back down "Jazz, dismissed. Prowl, sit. "

The head tactician watched the smaller mech leave, having said absolutely nothing since Prowl regained control, and sighed. Sitting and meeting his Prime's disappointed gaze.  
What an awful day.

\---

A week later Jazz grinned as he stood in front of Skyfire's ramp, watching as Prowl spoke quietly to the two other praxians. He could not hear what they were saying, but with how Smokescreen nodded and placed a servo on little Blue's shoulder, he could make a good guess.  
Jazz felt really happy. Even after that little... Issue in Prime's office he had been really eager to depart. He would reassure Bluestreak, spend some time with his friend (though he still feared Prowl would assassinate him during the travel) and also give some help to that little project. Using his visor not to show he was shifting his gaze to someone else, he looked at the red mech standing a bit away from the others, even from his fellow medics. Reading a data pad quietly. He continued observing him when he raised his helm and looked directly at him, shocked disbelief painted on his face.

 _::Now now. ::_ Jazz chided with a laugh through the private comm, ignoring how he seemed to wince at the voice even so far from him. _::don't look so shocked. I don't want others to catch on. I'm gonna solve your little materials problem, easy and smooth.::_

_::Why?::_

Jazz hid a grin pretending to look in his subspace _::Because Ah like your project.::_

_::You saw who it comes from. Right? ::_

_::Of course, Shockwave. And before ya become repetitive, because Ah am special ops. Ah am not the best judge in morality. Ah prefer expediency.::_ Jazz said with an half laugh while outwardly saying his goodbyes, and starting walking inside the ship.

::I don't want help from _you_. :: was the last comment, that made Jazz honestly snort.  
::Well Ah am not helping ya. Ah am helping the cause. See ya Doc Knock. :: he replied, before closing the call. Just as the twins entered. The head of Ops had no idea of why Optimus would choose to have them be the their bodyguards. He was enough for Prowl's and his own protection.  
Maybe it was to avoid Prowl killed him.

Suddenly Jazz felt very grateful for their presence.

As Skyfire a few minutes later started turning on his engines, the black and white agent relaxed on his chair, watching as Prowl sat on his command seat. His optics focusing on the smooth lines of his doorwings...  
_-_ _No. Bad Jazz. Focus on the work ahead.-_ he tried to tell himself.  
Did it work?

No.

\---

Knockout watched the ship depart with a frown on his face. Before looking back at the data pad, still feeling numb with shock.

_"Hey Knock! Don't ya worry about the materials. I'm gonna get some of the best quality. Just don't get caught before I get back, will ya?_  
_Jazz."_

He didn't understand why in the Pit Jazz didn't report their plan or even just laugh at it for being impossible. But that mech was crazy, that was no mystery. What he did that night...  
Deleting that line of thought immediately, Knockout shook his helm and walked back in the Ark with the others, going straight for the labs. Not caring if he'll be late for his shift in the med bay.

As soon as he put a pede in the labs the two scientists looked at him, confusion painted over their faces. The red medic just grinned, pushing away any lingering memories.

'We'll have the metals! Let's go back to work!"


	4. Travelers and gamblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc two: Space out
> 
> Chapter 1 of 4
> 
> As Prowl and his escort go to Cybertron, some troublemakers make good use of his absence.

Knockout entered the rec room quietly, his usual, standard smirk in place. He didn't even know why he was smirking but didn't really care. Looking around in the room he was satisfied to see few bots.  
First was Ironhide, drinking a cube of warm energon and cleaning his huge blaster. His blue optics fixed on his job like there was nothing more important than that. Knockout was just happy he was all too busy to pay any mind to him.

Then slightly away, a yellow and black scout was chatting away with Hound. The two young bots looking very relaxed and happy, so happy Knockout almost snorted. How could bots be so carefree during a war? Sparklings in adult frames, they seemed.

The last two bots were though what he had interest in. The two doorwinged bots, especially the older, red and blue mech. With Prowl away, the resources on their way and the project going just like he wanted, this was a golden occasion. So Knockout started approaching them.  
"Hey Smokes, you up for a game? ' he asked. Smokescreen didn't like him, or trust him, but would gamble with him. It was the best way he had to know him.  
His question immediately had the junior tactician look up to him, his optics glinting. He was interested. Good. But before he could speak, and Knockout was sure he would agree, the youngest mech piped up.  
"Smokey sir- Prowl does not want you to gamble. He'll get angry and you'll get in the brig for so long and-" he started rambling worriedly. Knockout blinked. Did he say sire? He knew Prowl was protective, had feared him to dismantle him for changing Blue in a seeker, but didn't think it was proper sire creation bond. With both, even.  
If he tried something with them he was fragged.

Smokescreen's voice shook Knockout out of his really miserable thoughts on the painful, long death at the SiC's servos that was expecting him.  
'Aw come on Blue. " he was saying rolling his optics ' Prowl isn't here! It's just a small game. Just don't be a snitch."  
Bluestreak pouted and stood, leaving them, while Knockout sat better on the chair. Smokescreen took out his cards and smirked. There was nothing friendly in that smirk. Knockout forced himself not to mind as the game began.

Three games and sixty credits lost later Knockout was sipping some dubious looking high grade, leaning on the chair as he watched Smokescreen grin, his smile becoming more genuine at every sip.  
"You're not that bad. ' the Praxian giggled softly and smiled, looking at him " but I am the king of gambling, and that's truth!"  
Knockout snorted not saying anything but a derisive, muttered " you will see", though he had almost no credits left and so could not play anymore. He was distantly glad his shift was a night one and he would have time to process this high grade.  
Speaking of high grade.  
"Mech... Where did you even get this? It's amazing. ' he murmured softly, giving him a small grin. " didn't know you were good at brewing as well.'  
Though Smokescreen shook his helm, the pleased grin on his face told him he got the reaction he wanted.  
"Nah mech, this isn't mine. I won some from Sideswipe. Have been hiding it until now because Prowl has a special sensor for it, or at least it seems like that. ' he laughed " but I have no doubt that if I tried hard enough I would be even better than him.'  
" No doubt at all. ' Knockout agreed, taking another sip. "you should try one day or the other.'  
" Oh I will and you'll be the first to have it!"

It took another good earth hour of drinking, now in Smokescreen's quarters not to be discovered completely drunk by Optimus or, even worse, Ratchet, to push the conversation where Knockout wanted.  
"I wish Ratchet did mods. ' the now totally drunk tactician purred, a longing look in his optics' I've seen the craziest stuff in Praxus before everything went down hill. One that could extend arms, one orange guy could get his armor harder than a metal wall. "  
Knockout listened, a smirk on his face as he watched pieces of his plan falling in place. Thanking mentally Starscream for the involuntary plotting lessons.  
'and a flying praxian?" he asked, pleased by the excited shine in Smokescreen' s optics.  
"No," he admitted "but that would be so cool! Like the ones of the legend! '  
Knockout blinked curiously at that. Intrigued.  
'What legend?' he asked, but the mech waved it off.  
" Just a sparkling tale. I will tell you about it another time. Prowl read it to Blue when we were younger." was the only response he got "now let's drink some more. '

The scolding he got from Ratchet and the awful helmache Knockout had all next day was well worth it. So he sat really satisfied, leaning lazily on his chair as he looked at Perceptor and Wheeljack.  
' I think Smokescreen could be convinced to be our first Guinea pig. " he said confidently, before rolling his optics at their completely clueless look " test subjects. Primus you should learn some human vocabulary. I find it incredibly... Expressive even though they are only squishies. '  
' They were drunk. ' Wheeljack objected, and Knockout was about to reply when a voice beat him on it.  
" _In vino veritas*."_  
The red mech turned to stare at Perceptor. What did he say? By Wheeljack's silence he wasn't the only one who heard meaningless mumbling. Good. He wasn't that dumb then.  
The eldest scientist huffed and Knockout was sure he himself wore the most clueless expression ever.  
"When someone is overcharged says the truth. I thought you were the human specialized communicator. ' he muttered, making Knockout snort.

' I watch human movies, not boring stuff." he replied 'boring stuff is your field Perceptor. We'll leave it to you. Now let's just go back working on those models. I just can't wait for Jazz to bring those metals.'

\---

Silence surrounded Prowl. His audials tuned out completely, his optics focused on the data pad he was reading. His doorwings were all he needed to know Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were rolling on the ground like sparklings, busy in some roughhousing. Irritation sparked inside his processor, Optimus truly wanted him to lash out, did he? Sending him to Iacon to inspect the situation on Cybertron with Jazz and the twins as escort. Not to mention he would have to deal with Ultra Magnus. The mech wasn't a bad one, a reliable and competent commander. But his involvement in the Wreckers, and the no secret he would have wanted Prowl's place just beside the Prime didn't make their relationship smooth at all.  
When Ultra Magnus visited Earth it was Prowl's domain. He had no problem with it. But going back to Cybertron where the mech was in charge annoyed him to no end. And now he had to control also three of the most misbehaving mechs of the crew. _"_ _Just his luck",_ the most irrational part of his processor wanted to scream, but he diligently silenced it. He did not believe in luck or misfortunes. There were variables, personalities, wrong choices, but no such thing as luck.

 _-Bad luck is the most common cover for incompetence. -_ he reminded himself. This was one of his favorite, personal mottos. Nevertheless to say his subordinates hated it, and even Optimus did. Much with his eternal dismay. That mech sometimes acted like a way too grown child.  
A description which fitted most of the Autobots, he noted, knowing fully well Jazz had joined the two chaos bringers instead of stopping their pointless scuffle. So much for a Third in Command, he thought as he huffed.

His pondering on the misery of the situation was interrupted by a ping coming from Skyfire.  
:: _We are almost arrived to Pluto. The activation of the spacebridge is scheduled in five joors_ _. ::_ the scientist says quietly. Prowl agreed through the comm.  
_::Good. Go ahead. ::_

When the comm clicked shut Prowl sighed tuning up his audials and starting typing on the small portable console he had brought with him. Reactivating his audials and wincing at the ruckus those idiots were doing.  
"Be quiet. ' he snapped out at the three troublemakers before the screen turned on and a blue helm appeared on it.

" Commander Prowl to Optimus Prime for the daily report. " he said seriously, trying not to think about what his doorwings told him the twins were whispering to Jazz, unaware he could hear them. He didn't want to know about any pipe stuck in odd places.  
The Prime nodded at him and replied, his optics fixed in Prowl's:"Good evening Prowl. How are things there?"

"Following schedule as planned. ' was the short reply he gave, keeping his demeanor carefully, martial and perfect just like it should be. "We are going to go through the bridge in five joors."  
Optimus nodded and seemed about to add something when a blur of gray suddenly replaced him. Prowl felt his spark stop, was Optimus just attacked before his very optics? He jumped up, panic rising as his battle processor started giving him horrible data on the chance of assassination of the Prime. And what would ensue. Chaos. Mutiny. Berserkers.  
Then the gray mech grinned at him.  
'Sire!'  
Prowl felt his processor stall at that, his vision going white.

"-Sire! What happened? You okay?"

"Ah think ya glitch'd him Blue."

"Think we could paint on him? Sunny, you would have a white canvas! '

" _Sideswipe!_ "

" Okay, _okay!_ It was just an idea! Jeez..."

As Prowl rebooted he could hear bots talking, but really couldn't understand what they meant. His processor was so muddled up. He opened his optics slowly and found himself laying in a quite awkward position on the floor, wings flattened under his weight. He started getting up slowly with a grunt and was helped up by a black servo grasping his own. Jazz grinned at him and even before he could ask, or look around.

'Ya collapsed like nothing mech. Blue just meant ta say hi. " he said and Prowl turned to look at the screen of the console. Indeed Blue was there, looking mortified, along with a perfectly healthy Prime.  
His fans kicking in for the embarrassment at his complete misunderstanding of the situation, Prowl looked away.  
'I apologize.' he said quietly "I misinterpreted the scene in front of me. Don't feel guilty Bluestreak, it was my mistake."  
The youngling looked at him relieved.  
'I just wanted to say hi! I miss you so much sire, you have just been away for a few days and I already wish you were back here with me..." he rambled, and Prowl let his doorwings rise in reassurance. He didn't like smiling or showing affection in public, but non-Praxians had problems reading doorwings. It was an acceptable solution. Blue immediately relaxed at the movement, and Prowl replied with gentle calmness:'Do not fret over me, Bluestreak. Everything is alright. We won't stay too long. Behave, and remind Smokescreen I'll find out if he breaks _my_ rules.'  
A twitch of doorwings was all he needed to know his son was nervous. Smokescreen already took advantage of his absence. He sighed as the young mech quickly reassured everything was fine and that they were being obedient. Excusing himself way too quickly.  
Not bothering to stop Bluestreak, he turned to look at Optimus with a what he knew was his typical deadpan expression:'What has Smokescreen done now.'  
It wasn't a question and he didn't want to make it sound like one. Optimus gave him a look before sighing.  
"Gambling. '  
Prowl groaned inwardly. That mech was going to drive him crazy one day or the other.  
" Understood. Please, note all the infractions he does during my absence. I want to take care of it personally when I come back.'  
"... As you wish."  
At least he would make sure Smokescreen _regretted_ his childish behavior. That settled, he focused back on giving his report.

When they arrived to the spacebridge, Prowl could hear Sideswipe whistle as it was turning on, with a impressive burst of blue light. Like a small sun turning on.  
"That does not look safe." he commented, and Sunstreaker huffed looking like he agreed.  
"Wheeljack and Perceptor worked on the building of these bridges. ' Prowl replied without any inflection in his calm voice.

' That didn't help Prowl. We don't want to be blown up to pieces."

Prowl didn't even look up at the response, replying without taking away his gaze from the screen giving the coordinates the bridge, linked to the console, was set on. They were correct. Good.  
'This is our only quick and safe way to reach Iacon. "  
He deemed the snorted " Yeah _safe_ " from Sunstreaker not worth of reply, letting Jazz do it instead as he seemed to love wasting time.  
' Ah didn't know ya were cowards, mechs. '  
"We are not, we aren't morons though- Wow..."  
Prowl stared in silence, as they came out of the bridge and took in the view that startled Sunstreaker.

Iacon, surrounded by the forcefield dome that supposedly protected it, was gray. Skyscrapers once shining like stars embedded in the planet's surface had collapsed and rusted. Even as Skyfire flew to the docks close to the bridge itself Prowl could see the ruins of many important, rich buildings blocking streets. He felt himself frown minutely in displeasure. Up until now he had never gone back to Cybertron, the mechs and resources always coming to them. And he didn't like what he was seeing. His field tightened as he suddenly had the impulse to have Skyfire turn back and leave this mess.  
_-No.-_ he thought, stomping down that desire, _\- I have a work to do. -_  
And if this was what he saw before even landing, he knew it would be a hard one.

\---

When Skyfire docked and started opening the heavy, reinforced door, lowering the ramp, Sideswipe grinned. He went to dart down it, but the dark glare he got from Prowl was too much even for him. He wanted his helm still attached to his neck when he returned to Earth. So he waited for Prowl and Jazz to start descending to follow.

 _~Primus he truly has a pipe up that aft.~_ he snorted through the bond with his twin who was just behind him. The Praxian was so perfectly upright, it really seemed unnatural. Even if he had been magnetized to a wall he could not have achieved a better posture.  
_~Well I think he has found a worthy opponent. ~_ was the reply from Sunny and Sideswipe whistled softly, immediately agreeing with his statement as he saw who was waiting for them.  
Ultra Magnus was standing in a perfect mirror of Prowl's martial stance. As Sideswipe got down the last step he could see the way his chassis was slightly puffed out and his optics were narrowed.  
_~Uh bro... Are they greeting each other or waiting for a reason to bite their afts?~_ he asked, actually worried as he wasn't an expert of doorwings but how Prowl's ones were flaring, held as high as possible, didn't seem to be a nice way to say hi. Sunny shrugged and stopped just beside him, a step behind Jazz. Just in time to hear Ultra Magnus start talking.

"Commander Prowl, _welcome back_ to Iacon City." he said, his voice frosty. So much Sideswipe had to choke down a giggle. Primus what crawled up his pipe and died?  
Just as he thought that Prowl replied, and his tone was just as icy.  
"Thank you, lieutenant. I trust the base and city is ready for the inspection."  
Sideswipe almost choked. Way to go straight to the point. As the two continued their all but friendly conversation, walking out of the docks, he snorted at Jazz.  
"Is that normal? '  
Jazz just shrugged at him.  
" Ah told ya. This journey'll end soon. The sooner, the better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "In vino veritas", in wine (there's) truth. Latin saying.
> 
> Hi guys! This is the longest chapter so far. Lenght will probably increase as the plot gets going. And don't worry, the Aerialbots will return in the next chapter.


	5. Mind-blowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc two: Space out 
> 
> Chapter 2 of 4
> 
> Young bots fight while the old ones calculate. But do they take in all the variables?

Trailbreaker blinked slowly as he watched a boisterous praxian walk in the tactical command, humming a cheerful tune.   
'Happy?' he asked in quiet, letting his amusement filter through his voice. Smokescreen turned and grinned at him, his wings wriggling.   
'Frag yeah! You don't see how relaxed things are? We can actually joke around and have some fun! Prowl should go in vacation more often. '   
Trailbreaker kept himself from frowning a bit. Smokescreen was Prowl's student other than his unofficial protégé. He could not understand how they actually managed not to murder each other. But after all Prowl had yet to kill Jazz or have Ratchet disable Bluestreak's voicebox. So, he must be used to torture, and having Smokescreen as student could actually be bearable. More than having another as student it seemed...   
Trailbreaker shook himself as he didn't want to think about that. He realized he had spaced out when noticing Smokescreen had stopped talking and was staring at him.   
"Hey you okay Break?" he asked tilting his helm slightly in that curious youngling way that made Trailbreaker's completely illogical irritation fade. Illogical. Now he even thought like Prowl? Primus he truly should agree with Smokescreen, they needed a break from him more often.   
'I am fine Smokes, just didn't recharge well.' he replied giving his most convincing calm smile. "I am sleepy. And glad you saw it and not anyone else. '  
Smokescreen smiled at him and relaxed.   
' Yeah you are a lucky fragger. I told you Prowl's departure was a good thing!"

A good thing. Yeah. If Trailbreaker was a superstitious type, he would have said Smokescreen jinxed them all. So now he sat in an abandoned, half wrecked building. His processor and energy divided between his forcefield and his calculations. He could only distantly hear the bangs and explosions going off, too focused on making sure shrapnels didn't tear him or the Praxian connected to him apart.   
_-Was that triple explosion needed, Wheeljack? -_ Smokescreen snapped, so deep in Trailbreaker's own processor that he felt the thought before Smokescreen actually commed. The black mech tried to ignore it, focused on making sure Bumblebee and Hound were evacuating the humans to a defensible building. Switching from the map to the full feed from the yellow scout, he focused on the almost 360 degrees feed given by doorwings. He could not _'_ _see',_ from neither optics or wing sensors, cloaked cons approaching.   
_Good_.  
It'd better stay that way.   
His own task wasn't that hard, he had already a evacuation plan for that power plant, he just had to instruct the bots so they would follow it. Yeah. If they were the obedient soldiers they should be. Amusement flicked in his spark as he saw a note that echoed his own thoughts:  
 _"Give elementary, sharp orders or they won't follow - Prowl."_  
As his bots went always closer to the refuge, though, Trailbreaker began feeling his worry subside. Bots were following the plan. The Aerialbots were giving good cover with their heavy arsenals. The humans were almost safe. He relaxed, a small smile appearing on his face. Maybe he could lend some processor power to Smokescreen, to avoid the plant from being fully destroyed. His job after all was done.

Just as he took some tasks from the younger mech, a pit exploded in Trailbreaker's helm. Seven or more voices screaming directly in his processor. Their questions echoing and mixing in an agonizing cacophony. Immediately his servos went to the side of his helm and he hunched over, his vision swarming with everyone giving their feedback altogether. Seekers suddenly leaving their position. Humans   
mowed down by a wave of projectiles. Bumblebee narrowly avoiding a rocket and being flung on the ground with sickening violence by the ensuing explosion. Too much. This was too much! He could not handle it!

Just as a keen of desperate agony escaped him a sudden white noise rang through all the comm frequencies made his audials almost glitch out definitely. But then... Silence. Silence and darkness as the scenes of ten different feeds stopped coming in.   
_::Stop forcing the feeds in! We cannot help you if you overwhelm us! ::_ Smokescreen's voice came in as both thought and comm. It was like a balm. The help he had needed. Reassuring the Praxian by his side, he regained control.   
_::Hound, visual report! ::_ he ordered. In a moment it arrived, and his spark froze inside. His vision swarmed again, but this time because his processor refused to interpret what he was seeing.   
Where the spec ops scout and tracker had been leading the humans, there was only a burnt wasteland, bodies of many small organics laying one on the other. Seekers were shooting at Hound and Bee, hidden behind what looked like a wrecked building.   
_::Bumblebee is down, and we still have few humans with us! ::_ Hound added and Trailbreaker frowned, stiffening.   
_-We need to regroup and shield them. -_ he told his temporary boss, who nodded tensely and called off whatever try he had been doing to keep the plant. Also trying to hail the Aerialbots who weren't anywhere to be seen. But it was taking too long to make their way over the wounded. They needed to send in a medic. Trailbreaker drew a sigh.

_::Ratchet send Knockout to Bumblebee's location. He needs medical assistance. ::_

\---

Expendable.  
Knockout was well aware that was the key word, as he knelt behind one of the silos broken into pieces by a bomb. His engine revved softly as he waited for an opening, for a pause, for anything that would at least lessen his chance to get completely torn to pieces before he could say scrap. His blue optics narrowed as he tried to focus on the wounded mech who needed his help. Not on the fact he was being sent because if he died no one would care that much.

Easier said than done.

Suddenly he saw a opening, some of the seekers had paused for half a moment to shoot at someone else. So Knockout transformed and hit the gas. His spark fluttering wildly with adrenaline and fear as he zigzagged to avoid getting shot. In a few clicks he was almost there.   
As he already saw the yellow armor of his patient, a sudden stab of pain tore his side apart.   
"Frag! ' he cursed as he transformed not to topple over and clutched where his armor had been torn apart. The pain was bad, but he couldn't stop, so he started running for the few feet that separated him from the shelter.   
' Finally. ' Hound grunted looking up at him. "come on. '  
Knockout grimaced, his lower side burning like the pit, but went over to Bumblebee, the doorwinger covered by deep lacerations and burns all over the left side of his frame. As he started working, he tried to focus solely on his patient. He could not take painkillers, he knew it, or he wouldn't be alert enough to take care of his patient. He started cleaning the most serious wounds, his optics narrowed as he tried to focus on the job and not on Hound who was venting quite literally over his neck cables.  
And the bombs exploding near didn't help either.   
As he worked, he was only slightly aware of the Autobots going toward their position. He knew more bots were around them, but he ignored everything, just focusing on keeping the young mech alive and possibly awake. As his optics flickered Knockout cursed softly.   
'You can't die on me okay? " he muttered softly' They hate me enough already without you dying on me. Fragger. '  
No reply came from the scout, and Knockout just huffed, going back to that work, trying not to look at his own readings, screaming at him he was bleeding. If he did not save Bumblebee he would be dead in any case.

Maybe Bumblebee heard after all. Or more likely Primus wanted to toy with him a bit more before putting him out of his misery. Anyway, the mech remained alive long enough for Wheeljack to act. The gray, large building he had only glanced at suddenly seemed to literally explode, a large fireball enveloping it all. Knockout turned his vision off, shuddering, not really wanting to to blind. His audials ringing and buzzing like zapwasps.   
When he rebooted his optics, though, where Decepticons had been assaulting now there were fleeing. He vented out in relief.   
Never the hoarse call of retreat had sounded sweeter in his audials, even from Starscream's high pitched screech. Even Ratchet's snarls were appreciated. This was his business now. He had kept the scout alive.  
He was safe.   
So as he followed the others he let himself fall behind, walking quietly alone. Too tired to even speed, or transform. Just focusing on the scenery. Green hills, golden fields buzzing with yellow and black organics. As his gaze swept over the countryside, though, it caught something he didn't expect. Wings. Many pairs of slumped wings. Silverbolt was walking quietly, looking shaken, Air Raid and Firefight the closest to him, murmuring something Knockout couldn't really make out.   
"Mechs what the frag happened? ' he found himself asking. After all they had all but vanished at a certain point. Air Raid glared at him, and Knockout gave himself a mental kick. He knew he couldn't talk freely.   
" Not your business con!' he snapped angrily 'think about your own traitorous aft.'   
Knockout bit back a harsh retort, as he really didn't want to be beat up by a whole team.   
Especially as no one would defend him. Not even his medical function. Not anymore.   
He was just expendable.

\---

Silverbolt sat quietly at the table. His wings stiff. He was not daring to meet his leader's optics. This, this was embarrassing. How could he even start explaining what happened? And it couldn't be worse: even Prowl's hologram was glaring at him! Followed by a unfamiliar mech he had only heard about who was staring with the same cold optics he would picture on a drone.   
He braced himself as a very angry and tired looking Smokescreen rose to his pedes, opening the holographic projector. To distract himself from the Pit he knew would soon break loose, Silverbolt preferred focusing on how accurate that representation was. Might as well be satisfied with himself, he and his bots made the flyover of all sensitive energy plants.   
Okay, probably not the right moment for that.   
"Two days ago a Decepticon platoon attacked the gas-fired power station P. H. Robinson, in Bacliff, Texas." Smokescreen started and the Air Commander suppressed a sigh. Slow death by boredom? Alright. He could see how Smokescreen was keeping a much more formal tone than usual and also his posture was rigid like Prowl had lended him the pipe he had up his aft. He could almost sympathize... Almost.  
"the on-site tacticians were I and Trailbreaker. We followed plan 347, with me directing the efforts to preserve as much as possible the power plant, while Trailbreaker led the rescue and evacuation of the surviving humans. For two Earthen hours the operations went according to plan. Until without warning the Aerialbots who were responsible for the suppression fire, paramount for both the evacuation and the safeguard of the plant, completely disappeared. Without the protection they offered the Decepticons quickly overpowered the mechs sent to secure the plant and attacked the humans along with the two mechs sent to escort them. This led to the loss of the plant which had to be destroyed and to the serious wounds of many mechs. '

As Smokescreen finished his report Silverbolt felt his dread open a pit in his tank. How could he explain to them what happened? He thought it was embarrassing already normally, but now with how much damage he had caused, he truly wanted to just hide, and ask for silent forgiveness. When the young tactician sat back down, the Air Commander did not raise his optics. Hoping in his spark the inevitable question would be asked by the warm, though stern voice of his leader. Surely Optimus would address him?   
The hope died as a stern, icy blade cut right through his audials.

_::So what happened, Commander Silverbolt? Why did you abandon your position? ::_

Silverbolt tried to speak but his voice failed him. He had to reset his vocalizer. Had to vent. All while his wings grew warmer and warmer as he felt like a sparkling surrounded by older, knowledgeable bots. Their suspicion and disappointment flaring in their fields, even if slightly hidden in some.   
'I panicked.' he finally managed to whisper 'They... They shot at me with some large cannon. I had to go higher to avoid it. It was so sudden I couldn't avoid...'   
Nothing, his voice was gone again, as he cowered. Prepared to the grumbles. The scoffs. Or worse, the contempt and fiery glares of the CMO.   
"An Air Commander with fear of heights was a bad idea, I told you already Optimus. What could you expect?' Ironhide grumbled, and Silverbolt couldn't even protest. He would have if Hide insulted one of his brothers. But he... He deserved it.   
" Ironhide.' Optimus' voice scolded, but Silverbolt barely heard him. He knew the Weapons Specialist was right. He knew it.

 _::_ _The problem isn't that you panicked, commander.::_ the same cold, almost monotone continued without inflection. Like Prowl did not even hear anyone but Silverbolt. :: _but that your mechs apparently decided to abandon their posts with you. I understand they did want to help you, but it was unnecessary to leave all. Furthermore not warning the on site tacticians. There were contingency plans in place covering that possibility. But they did need to know, if they were to apply them. ::_  
Silverbolt cowered even further because he had nothing to protest with. Prowl was right, as much as it hurt admitting it even to himself. He has to struggle to find a defense, and his voice sounded strained even at his own audials:"They were worried about me. They didn't think about that. '  
He had dared to meet Prowl's optics while saying that, but the glare he found waiting for him was too much for him.   
_::They didn't think at all. We are all part of an army and we are fighting a war. We cannot be_ _self centered. ::_ he responded and Silverbolt remained silent, biting back a heated _'This is not our war! This was not our choice!'_

After all he knew they didn't care. They just needed them like tools. So he just gave up the fight. Letting them just talk.  
Sometimes he wished he and his brothers were never sparked.

\---

Prowl sighed heavily as he stood from his chair, looking at the lieutenant sitting across the table.  
"I am going to my office. ' he said icily, keeping his doorwings high " do not disturb me unless something happens.'   
Not waiting for a reply from Ultra Magnus, he just left. The twins immediately tailing him when he exited the meeting room.   
'Have you heard from Jazz?" he asked irritably, his doorwings flicking irritably. Where the frag was he? He had been gone for the whole day and didn't even reply to comms!   
" Nope!' Sideswipe chimed in cheerfully, not seeming to realize Prowl truly wasn't in the mood for happy chirps. Or, more likely, he didn't give a frag about it. The commander almost found himself appreciating Sunstreaker's brooding silence. At least it mirrored his mood. Huffing he only glanced at the soldiers going around in the halls, chatting and laughing loudly. Too loudly. He glared at them but only the youngest and scaredy shut up. Which were already the quietest. Just great.

It took way too long for Prowl's liking to reach his temporary office. It was in the middle of the tactical department which was basically empty anyway. Only Getaway was some sort of strategist for the Cybertron based Autobots. No wonder things went so badly, he thought while entering the room, after leaving the twins to do whatever that wasn't against the rules.

A faint ping in his processor alerted him the tactical computer had finished the calculations he had tasked it with. But he hesitated before opening it. He had been distracting himself with those useless considerations on Jazz, on Getaway, on Sideswipe, even on the soldiers in the halls just not to think about the results his processor was working on. Even slowing it down because honestly, for once Prowl didn't want to know.  
"Oh I am illogical and ridiculous. ' he scolded himself in a low mutter, and abruptly opened the file.

_Decepticons attacked after three days from the departure of two of the highest officers._

_Possibility of treachery among the ranks:_   
_80%_


	6. Guilty until proven innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc two: Space Out
> 
> Chapter 3 of 4 
> 
> While Jazz and a new buddy go do some good heavy work, Autobots really don't know how justice works.

Jazz was jogging warily through the steep metal hills, following a small quick mech, with his paint job being a warm assortments of reds, yellows and oranges. The spec ops commander was just glad they were safely inside the Autobot controlled area right now, this mech seemed a fragging neon sign!   
'Ya go out in battle with those colors Rodders?' he asked, trying not to sound much like his best friend. He wasn't like Prowl, Primus! But that mech was hurting his own optics, even under the visor.   
Hot Rod just laughed at his question.   
'Sure, why not?' he asked "I do things with style! '  
' Ya can do things with style without bein' a big red moving target for snipers mech." Jazz grumbled 'Ah' d be dead in a jiff if Ah tried. '  
He often didn't trust his own paintjob, opting for a plain silver cloak, especially on Cybertron to blend in with the metal terrain. Even now he was wearing it, though for different reasons. He wished he could be as careless as this youngling, but after all he didn't want to die just yet.  
" Aww I thought you were supposed to be the cool black and white, is that cloak hurting your spirit?" Hot Rod replied with a pout "I am doing you a favor, could you please not annoy me about my paintjob?"   
Jazz huffed and then went silent as they arrived, finally, to the mine dug deeply in the mountain. The place was almost empty right now, only a few bots going back and forth. Unease crept in his tanks as he noticed many looked exceptionally young and fragile though they carried or pushed heavy looking crates and carts. They smiled and greeted Hot Rod cheerfully, but anyway looked exhausted. Jazz smiled and waved but when they left he looked at his companion.   
"Roddy, 's that normal? Those... They're sparklets!' he said and couldn't hide his disgust and dismay. 'they shoulda be playin', not helpin' out here."

Hot Rod just shrugged.   
"Jazz we need the mines. And most of the adults are fighting or on medical leave. You should know that better than me. ' he replied and looked almost amused like he was some sort of innocent dreamer. Jazz felt his frown deepen as sadness crept in his spark.   
' Ah do. But that's not... Not Autobot. Ah know Ah should be the last speakin' but sparklets are too much even for meh.'' he muttered softly before looking at the metal bars piled up in a corner to try and distract himself. He could not do much there anyway, and had a job to do.

Kneeling beside the pile Jazz took a few bars of the metals he needed. They were heavy, but he made a point to bring them to the closest cart himself, while Hot Rod chatted with anyone coming too close. Good mech. Yeah he could pull rank with basically everyone if he took off the cloak. But it was a bad idea: if the bots started talking two very receptive doorwings would catch wind of it before he could say 'scrap'. So as long as the mechs just glanced at him from a distance while chatting with their friend, they could brush him off as a newcomer or a new fancy drone.   
Okay no, he was too handsome to be a drone.   
Anyway, it worked. Bots left him alone with his task, and he made sure to look as nonchalant as possible while trying to make sure he didn't overheat for the effort. Frag his sleek, small frame, for once he wished to be Optimus' size. Could ask Knockout for some strength upgrades when he came back. That mech surely owed him big time.

It took far too long for Jazz's liking to get that , he started pushing the heavy stuff back up toward the entrance. He was cursing himself softly after a few steps. He wasn't made for this type of job! But he wasn't going to ask any of those younglings for help. Just hoping he would not hurt himself. That would be hard to explain.   
When they finally arrived outside and far from the cave, Hot Rod having reached him in the meantime with a satisfied grin on his face, Jazz placed a holographic projector on the bars, which took reddish colors. Mimicking the colors of metals they were scheduled to take to bring back on Earth. Just before taking away his silver cloak and just going to bring the metal bars to their storage.   
Sometimes Jazz loved the perks of his job.

Everything was so perfect and smooth! So when he finally entered the base, he was humming along the Earthen music echoing in his helm. Letting his visor shimmer at its highest setting.   
'Bye mech, thanks again.' he said grinning at Hot Rod. The red mech waved back before leaving, and Jazz was truly singing once he arrived to his office, opening the door. Just to freeze at one white and black mech sitting at his desk.   
"Prowler? ' he asked curiously, tilting his helm " Ya okay? Needed meh?'   
Prowl's frown deepened.   
'Sit down Jazz, some concerning news came as you were away.' he said quietly. Not even stopping to scold him. Jazz frowned as he sat down.

Not good.

\- - -

Knockout thought things could not get worse than they already were. But as he stood, watching the whole high command inspect his quarters thoroughly, he realized he was probably mistaken.  
'What the frag is going on?' he asked, only getting a glare from Ironhide and Ratchet. Optimus didn't reply, just looking through his things. Wheeljack too was there but looked distinctly uncomfortable, even with the mask covering his face. Knockout thanked Primus he kept the Shockwave projects in the labs' vault, having feared someone would catch a hint of his works before they could develop it enough to present it as safe. But other than that he had nothing! He knew it! His optics dimmed as all his few belongings were taken out of the shelves, examined and then if it was Ironhide simply thrown on the ground, while at least Optimus put them back on the shelf. Humiliated, he trembled with rage, but was too afraid to say anything. He was such a _coward._ But he could still feel the invading mind in his own, the memory never leaving him. He just couldn't go through that again. He could not do anything.

When they deemed there was nothing left to check, Knockout was left alone in a wrecked room, his expression blank. No explanation, no apology, not even a look. They just left and shut the door behind them. Like nothing had happened.   
'Primus damn those Pit spawns.' he uttered while letting himself fall on his berth, trying to keep back the fury growing inside of him. He had done nothing wrong. Did they think he was involved in that stupid attack? He risked his spark to save the beeping bug! Probably should have left him to die. That would have been nice. After all he defected just to see Megatron get scrapped, not to save any of those bots' lives. If after that monster died everyone decided to shoot themselves, he would dance on their graying frames.   
Knockout laid down savoring that image.  
Maybe, one day.

The cherry red medic exited his quarters next morning, frowning deeply. He wished that he could avoid the main room, but his tanks were growling hungrily and truly needed fuel.   
"Frag biology." he muttered softly as he walked inside the way too bright room, frowning. He went toward the cubes stock and took one, sighing. Boring plain middle grade. He could not even get drunk with that stuff. So he could only sit, drink a sip and imagine how good it would be if he was able to just lay giggling like a happy sparkling. Maybe if he focused enough he could almost feel it. The pink liquid so sweet, the wave of bliss overcoming his senses...

"Knockout."

The start of illusion shattered, his optics refocused on the plain, blue drink. The taste returning neutral, like it wasn't even there. And even more, the happy buzzing was replaced by steel cold words.   
He had to force himself not to wince, or cower like a coward, at the venom in that simple name. He had done nothing wrong!   
'Smokescreen. " he greeted frowning deeply, unable even put some of his usual charm in the voice. He was just done. The red and blue mech sat in front of him, always glaring at him his doorwings inching dangerously close to "angry Prowl pose" which was not good.   
"You know you could have died too in the stunt you pulled?" the mech asked icily, and Knockout clenched his servos.   
"I pulled no stunt. ' he snapped back, though all his instincts screamed at him to get up and run. " though everyone thinks I did. Without proof.'   
Knockout knew he was wasting his time, especially as Smokescreen simply rolled his optics.   
'There's no proof needed, you were already unhappy here and decided to turn on us as soon as our strongest assets left.' he replied nonchalantly. ' these are the basics of behavior. We, or Prowl even from Cybertron, will find the proofs, it's just a matter of time. Days even. Enjoy your last moments of freedom, you were lucky enough to be still alive right now.'   
Knockout frowned, tensing up.  
"You sent me to die when I went to rescue Bumblebee.' he hissed softly" it must be a disappointment you didn't succeed. "  
The small smirk that flashed on Smokescreen's face as he got up said everything.

'Oh I'll have another occasion. My sire prefers fair, long trials. I think speed is the essence of life. You can understand me, as fellow racer. And like all of us, I don't like losing. "

Knockout watched Smokescreen leave, his frown going always deeper. He had hoped to convince him to be his test subject. Why did things always have to go to scrap? He put down the half empty cube. He didn't feel even hungry anymore. Better doing something.   
He arrived in the med bay in a click or so and looked around. Good, no one was around but the patients laying on their berths. One in particular caught his attention, with his bright yellow and black colors. Knockout saw those big blue optics fix on him. No buzz leaving his voice box. Maybe if he showed to care about how he was recovering, they would understand he had done nothing wrong.   
'Bumblebee.' he greeted approaching the mech, "how are you feeling? '  
He took out his scanner, before focusing on the results coming in.   
" Your wounds are-" he started, when suddenly he found himself flying his sensors going crazy for a brief moment before he hit hard what felt like a wall.   
' Primus-" he gasped, raw fire bursting in his side as his helm started pounding like a beast was hitting it. He barely felt himself slide on the ground, trying not to whine. His vision swarming.   
He didn't know how much time passed until his optics refocused. Refocused on a red armor, on a furious face.   
"Stay away ye Decepticreep!" he managed to barely hear, over the buzzing of his audials. Knockout whimpered, not moving. He could not even speak, just shutting his optics.

\- - -

"No 'Hide!'' Bumblebee beeped trying to sit up 'He did nothing wrong! Was just checking on me!'   
He shuddered slightly when two burning, blue flames turned on him.   
" he almost got ye killed, Bee! " he replied, glaring at him." why do ye even defend him? '  
The scout frowned under his mask, shaking his helm and ignoring the stinging of old scars that never healed.   
'We don't know if he betrayed us, right? ' he asked quietly, receiving a snort that made him wince.   
'We know it. It's obvious. I wish I had your innocence sometimes, kid. But it'll get you killed one day or the other.'   
"But Hide-" Bee started replying but he was talking to no one, as the huge mech grabbed the medic and walked out, dragging him along.

'I don't understand why seeing the good in others would get me killed. That's what being an Autobot means. ' Bumblebee beeped softly, looking at his servos before raising his helm to meet the wise blue optics of his... Sire? Yes, sire. Feeling relieved as he noticed the warm look Optimus had.   
"Youngling.' he started, and Bee immediately leaned in his touch when a servo landed on his helm, like he did when he was a little sparkling. " Ironhide probably just wanted to protect you. We don't have proof yet, and his behavior is out of line, but being too trusting isn't safe. I'd be more careful."   
Bumblebee buzzed sadly.   
"But I can't help it... ' he protested " it's just how I am. I want to help Knockout, and he may be innocent!'   
He watched the mask Optimus wore retract, and his doorwings fluttered along with his spark as he saw his leader was smiling.   
'You speak like a true Autobot. I am proud of you. But right now I just want you not to relax fully, okay? Treat him with the respect you would grant to any bot, but don't put yourself unnecessarily in danger. You risked too much already. "

Bumblebee sighed, it made sense. He leaned more in his touch, hugging him when he edged closer to his berth. His warm frame, and his spark beating against his audial, were so comforting.   
" It's terrible to have a traitor among us. ' he beeped softly ' We should be able to trust each other..."   
Optimus' hold tightened slightly, making him relax even more. The soft thrum against his audial starting feeling like a lullaby. It lulled him, his optics flicking off soon. In the calm darkness, just as he started not understanding where he was anymore, a soft whisper was the last sound he heard.   
"Goodnight, Bumblebee. You are safe. '


End file.
